marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Second Coming
| Synopsis1 = | ImagePart2 = X-Men Second Coming Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart2 = | Synopsis2 = Chapter I The story opens one year ago at the ruins of the Xavier Institute, which is marked as a no trespassing zone by order of H.A.M.M.E.R. The scene moves forward to the present day as Cable and Hope arrive in the midst of the wreckage. Cable is understandably confused at the state of the Institute and realizes something has happened. Hope is visibly upset and fears the X-Men are dead. Before they can react further, Cable and Hope are attacked by members of the Right. Meanwhile on Utopia, the X-Men are assessing the death count of Selene's attack, declaring Onyxx, Meld and Diamond Lil among those slain. Cyclops says that every attack on Utopia could end in death and that they have to hold out. Doctor Nemesis says that it's too late for that and that the mutant populace is too low to perpetuate the species. He states that at the rate of deaths they are sustaining, mutantkind has seven years left at most. After the meeting, Cyclops lashes out in frustration and blasts a hole in the conference room roof with his optic blasts. After he does, the Stepford Cuckoos arrive and tell Cyclops that Cerebra has picked up Cable's return to the present. Although Cerebra did not detect Hope's presence as well, Cyclops knows that she is with him and dispatches Domino and Vanisher to San Francisco, assigns Rogue and Namor to protect Utopia, sends the New Mutants (Cannonball, Mirage, Karma, Magma, Sunspot, Cypher and Warlock) to the Midwest in the Blackbird and his Alpha roster (Angel, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Psylocke and X-23) along with Pixie and Magik to the Xavier Institute. Elsewhere, Cable and Hope defeat the Right assault troops, but are then confronted by members of the Sapien League and forced to flee in a stolen vehicle. Cyclops and his team arrive at the Institute, via Magik's teleportational powers and find the dead Right troopers, but no sign of Cable and Hope. Wolverine picks up on their scents and Cyclops reemphasizes to them Hope's importance to mutantkind's future. Elsewhere the Sapien League have caught up to Cable and Hope. As they are about to open fire on their car, the X-Men arrive and attack the League, distracting them long enough for Cable and Hope to escape. Psylocke tries to psionically scan the minds of the League members the X-Men captured, but they are technologically shielded from her probes. Wolverine threatens one of them, demanding to know how they are tracking Cable and Hope, but he refuses to talk. X-23 then brutally executes another member by stabbing her claws through his head before the horrified eyes of the surviving League member and Nightcrawler. Wolverine's captive begs for mercy and tells him he has no idea how and that someone is sending them locations. Psylocke and Nightcrawler realize that Wolverine, Angel and X-23 are keeping something from them and demand answers. Meanwhile in Washington, DC, Bastion receives status reports from Stephen Lang, Bolivar Trask, William Stryker, Graydon Creed and Cameron Hodge, stating that their forces are assembled and at his disposal. Bastion tells them that the Mutant Messiah has returned and gives them orders to kill her. | ImagePart3 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 523.jpg | NamePart3 = | Synopsis3 = Chapter II Cable and Hope stop at a nearby grocery store to procure food and supplies. After tying up some of the customers and the employees, Hope becomes distracted with a hair brush set. This angers Cable, which in turn upsets Hope. They quickly steal a car from the parking lot and they leave. Meanwhile, Wolverine (after killing the last surviving member of the Sapien League who were pursuing Cable and Hope), X-23 and Angel reveal to Nightcrawler, Colossus and Psylocke the existence of X-Force and Cyclops' involvement. Nightcrawler is furious and attempts to quit then and there, but he is convinced to stay by Colossus. On Utopia, Cyclops makes psionic contact via Emma Frost's telepathy and is appraised of the current situation by Wolverine. Nightcrawler demands to know from Cyclops if what he has learned from Wolverine about X-Force is the truth. After a second of hesitation and some urging from Emma, Cyclops tells him yes, but also to tells him that if he has issues over his decisions, to take it up with him after Cable and Hope are found and not while they are in the field. Nightcrawler reluctantly complies. Cyclops then makes contact with the New Mutants and sends them to a facility in St. Louis where Cameron Hodge has been manufacturing anti-mutant weaponry and orders them to destroy it. He then gives Cypher the task of locating Cable and Hope. Meanwhile, Bastion dispatches Stryker and the Purifiers to find and kill Cable. He then requests a status report on a mysterious series of towers he is building. Cable and Hope arrive at a small motel where Hope is delighted to see a small refrigerator full of food and a real bed after so long. Cable then reads a newspaper where a headline reads that San Francisco has welcomed the X-Men back with open arms. He then decides it is there that they must go next. Later on as Hope finishes taking a shower, Cable apologizes to Hope for his outburst earlier and presents her with the hairbrush set she had been admiring earlier. She emerges from the bathroom a few minutes later in a new green and gold outfit, reminiscent of Jean Grey's original Phoenix costume. She finds Cable connected to the telephone and its local landlines through his cybernetic arm, gathering information. Suddenly the connection goes dead and all of the power and the lights in the area shut down as well. Outside, William Stryker orders the Purifiers to move in for the attack and to kill anyone (including civilians) who tries to flee. Cypher detects the dead zones area and reports to Cyclops, who then relays the information to the Alpha team. As a firefight between Cable and Hope and the Purifiers breaks out, Wolverine and the others arrive to help them. At the same time, the New Mutants arrive at Cameron Hodge's facility and move in for the attack. | ImagePart4 = New Mutants Vol 3 12.jpg | NamePart4 = | Synopsis4 = Chapter III As the Alpha Team (Wolverine, X-23, Angel, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Psylocke and Magik) battles Stryker and his Purifiers, Magik makes her way toward Hope, under orders from Wolverine to teleport her to Utopia. But before she can do so, one of the Purifies fires on her with some sort of supernatural weapon that opens a portal to Limbo she cannot control and she is drawn into it by a cluster of demonic tentacles. Subsequently, they incapacitate Nightcrawler with disorienting weaponry to prevent him from teleporting. Cable, realizing something is seriously wrong, abruptly leaves with Hope. The remaining Purifiers attempt to pursue, but are all killed by Archangel, who transforms into his Horseman persona. On the road, Hope asks why Cable pulled them away from the Alpha Team and he tells her that says that Bastion must be tracing them somehow and believes there is a spy within the X-Men. In St. Louis, the New Mutants begin their attack on the Right's weapons base. As the team tears their way through the base, Cameron Hodge takes matters into his own hands to stop them and plugs himself into a replica of his old battle armor (from the X-Tinction Agenda) and confronts the New Mutants. On Utopia, as Danger is checking the status of some of the prisoners in detention, Rogue somehow manages to hear Hope's thoughts. Meanwhile in battle with Cameron Hodge, Karma is severely injured. | ImagePart5 = X-Men Legacy Vol 1 235.jpg | NamePart5 = | Synopsis5 = Chapter IV Cyclops assigns Ariel as teleporter for the X-Men's Alpha team, following the disappearance of Magik during battle. While traveling with Wolverine and X-23 in search for Hope, their vehicle is destroyed by a missile fired from a fighter plane that had been tracking them. As Archangel destroys the plane, Wolverine and X-23 survive the explosion due to their enhanced healing factors, but Ariel dies in the attack. Rogue is able to sense Hope's presence, like Destiny prophesied, although neither she nor Emma Frost can explain it. Meanwhile, the New Mutants download data from Bastion's base. Cameron Hodge and his whole army of "Smileys" are killed by Warlock of the New Mutants at the behest of Doug Ramsey when his lifeforce and the lifeforces of the Smileys are forcibly absorbed by Warlock via their shared connection of the techno-organic Transmode virus. As a result, Karma, who had one of her legs severed by Hodge, is saved. However, before meeting his demise, Hodge manages to trick Cannonball by using Karma as a human shield and knocks him unconscious. Hodge dumps Sam into a hole, announcing that "This is what's in store for all of your tainted bloodline. This is how it ends". Wolverine's team find Cable and Hope and after a short confrontation with another group of Sapien League members, the X-Men and Cable decide for a diversionary tactic. Cable remains behind with some of the X-Men, after learning from the New Mutants that Cable was being tracked, while Rogue, Nightcrawler, and Hope leave in order to protect the girl. To that end, Rogue absorbs the power sets of Colossus, Wolverine, X-23, Angel and Psylocke. Logan subsequently announces that it's time for their next mission. | ImagePart6 = X-Force Vol 3 26.jpg | NamePart6 = | Synopsis6 = Chapter V The New Mutants warn Cyclops of Bastion's towers, and he orders them to come home. Shortly after, Cyclops loses contact with the Alpha and Beta teams. The Alpha Team has been attacked by armored soldiers and a jet; in response, Psylocke telekinetically sends X-23 to the jet to commandeer it. Meanwhile, Nightcrawler, Rogue, and Hope arrive in Nevada. Despite being exhausted, Nightcrawler refuses to let Rogue borrow his powers so she can save her strength and protect Hope if something goes wrong. Bastion himself suddenly appears before them and Rogue engages Bastion in a deadly battle. However, Rogue is brutally beaten and Bastion turns his sights on Hope, whom he intends to kill because he is aware of the world that will come to be as long as she exists. Just as Bastion extends his arm to kill Hope, Nightcrawler teleports between them and is impaled in the chest as Rogue witnesses the event in despair. Nightcrawler asks God to strengthen him for one last jump; he lands on the rocks in Utopia and tells Hope that he believes in her before he dies. When the Alpha Team returns to Utopia, Colossus wants Pixie to rescue Magik from Limbo. When Psylocke notices the look on Cyclops and Emma's faces, she simply asks "Who?", though Wolverine already knows the answer: "Elf". In Nevada, Bastion repairs himself and tells his followers to prepare for Plan B. | ImagePart7 = X-Factor Vol 1 204.jpg | NamePart7 = | Synopsis7 = Side-Story: Revelations: X-Factor chapther I Col. Moran of the Mutant Response Division is briefing on the futility of mounting a direct assault on X-Factor HQ due to the intervention of heroes responding to collateral damage, thus exposing Bastion's agenda. When Trask begins to act self-righteous in response, Moran points out that X-Factor is a business and has broken no laws, giving the MRD nothing to respond to. Bastion begins to speak through Trask, but Trask resists. Moran may disagree with Trask, but he respects the chain of command and will follow orders to take out X-Factor. Later, One of the MRD agents has an idea to lure X-Factor away from the city by hiring them for a job. Meanwhile, another MRD unit has been dispatched to South America to kill St. Croix and Strong Guy, only to find Strong Guy fighting Baron Mordo, who had apparently drained St. Croix's energy. The MRD attack Mordo unaware of his background and incite his Wrath. Back in the US, Madrox and his team are following Titania, whose husband, the Absorbing Man, suspects of adultery. Arriving at an isolated cabin, Madrox notices that Titania is waving good-bye to him, not noticing the multiple laser sights on his forehead. Suddenly their car is riddled with bullets, apparently killing everyone inside. MRD agents sweep the car, confirm their deaths, and Moran states that they just "need to nail the ones in South America and Ireland and we can call it a day." | ImagePart8 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 524.jpg | NamePart8 = | Synopsis8 = Chapter VI In the aftermath of Nightcrawler's death on Utopia, Hope is introduced to Cyclops as Cable's father, much to her amazement. Back in the war room, the X-Club is preparing to retrieve Magik from Limbo while the rest of the mutants determine the purpose of Bastion's towers. Later, Hope and Cable are examined in the infirmary, where she meets Kitty Pryde and Magneto, who expresses his cynicism of Hope's destiny as the 'mutant messiah'. Meanwhile, Danger is checking on her prisoners, not noticing Donald Pierce is missing. Pierce apparently allowed himself to be captured so that he could sabotage Utopia's defenses including Cerebra, communications and general security. Bastion, now having the appearance of Archangel, gives him further instructions to destroy all vehicles to isolate the mutants on Utopia, giving him directions to the hangar. As evening falls, Nightcrawler's funeral is held, with Beast arriving to place blame on Cyclops' shoulders. After the eulogy, various X-men remember ways Nightcrawler touched their lives, most notably Wolverine, who said he was the only person who treated him like man, not an animal. He then points at Hope angrily, saying "You had better be worth this, I swear to God." | ImagePart9 = New Mutants Vol 3 13.jpg | NamePart9 = | Synopsis9 = “SECOND COMING”, CHAPTER SEVEN Nothing is going right for Cyclops, as he tries to prepare his army for war. The X-Men are falling apart at the seams. Schisms are forming regarding Hope and her importance while Bastion’s spy continues to terrorize them from inside their own home. | ImagePart10 = X-Men Legacy Vol 1 236.jpg | NamePart10 = | Synopsis10 = “SECOND COMING”, CHAPTER EIGHT Bastion’s plan comes to fruition as an impenetrable dome makes the Bay Area a prison. It’s bad enough for the millions of humans, but it’s even worse for the 98% of the world’s mutants who live there. | ImagePart11 = X-Force Vol 3 27.jpg | NamePart11 = | Synopsis11 = "SECOND COMING" CHAPTER NINE This is the end of the line. The horror of what the X-Men face is fully revealed, and the reality sets in...every single mutant on the planet is going to die. They cannot hold out any longer. And X-Force goes on their final mission. | ImagePart12 = X-Factor Vol 1 205.jpg | NamePart12 = | Synopsis12 = A SECOND COMING - REVELATIONS TIE-IN! The mutant hunter Bastion has sent the Mutant Response Division and the newly resurrected Bolivar Trask after X-Factor with one mission: Kill them all. And it seems thus far that all is going according to plan. Meanwhile in the jungles of South America, Strong Guy has to form an extremely unlikely alliance if he wants to save Monet from the MRD. | ImagePart13 = X-Men Hellbound Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart13 = | Synopsis13 = Fighting for the future of mutantkind, the X-Men are locked in battle with Bastion, staving off his forces even by sacrificing themselves. When Magik is gravely injured in battle, she instinctively flees to the sanctuary of Limbo…only to fall into the clutches of a longtime adversary hoping to wrest the powerful Soulsword—and control of Limbo—from her grasp. Now, a small team of X-Men venture in after her, but they are met only by unexpected peril: a horde of demons out for blood, Magik nowhere in sight, and a concealed evil walking amongst them. | ImagePart14 = X-Men Blind Science Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart14 = | Synopsis14 = The X-Men are on the ropes, barely dodging a foe whose master plan has them fighting to survive. Discovering some suspicious activity just off the coast of their refuge, Utopia, the X-Men send their best and brightest to investigate, hoping to discover just what Bastion is plotting. However, the X-Club is in for more than they bargained for: namely, a trap designed just for them. Thrown into a war even worse than the one they’re coming from, the X-Club is left to wonder: How do they get back to the X-Men? And just how do they figure into Bastion’s master plan? | ImagePart15 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 525.jpg | NamePart15 = | Synopsis15 = "SECOND COMING" CHAPTER TEN Things have never been worse for the X-Men. They’re stuck in an impregnable dome of Bastion’s creation. As if that's not bad enough, inside this dome is a portal to the Days of Future Past timeline through which thousands of Nimrod Sentinels are pouring. Cyclops has sent Cable, Cypher and X-Force on a suicide mission into the future to destroy the portal, but do they stand a chance? | ImagePart16 = New Mutants Vol 3 14.jpg | NamePart16 = | Synopsis16 = "SECOND COMING" CHAPTER ELEVEN The X-Men are losing the battle against the Nimrods and Cyclops knows it. Desperate times call for desperate measures and no measure is more desperate than enlisting a mutant with multiple personalities, each possessing its own power. That’s right, Legion is let out of prison to fight on the X-Men’s side. | ImagePart17 = X-Men Legacy Vol 1 237.jpg | NamePart17 = | Synopsis17 = "SECOND COMING" CHAPTER TWELVE X-Force cuts their way through a dangerous future trying to cut off Bastion’s armies at the source. They better hurry as the X-Men in the present are falling left and right. | ImagePart18 = X-Force Vol 3 28.jpg | NamePart18 = | Synopsis18 = "SECOND COMING" CHAPTER THIRTEEN The final battle begins here! It’s X-Force’s last stand in the future and the X-Men’s last stand in the present. Bastion has been one step ahead of the X-Men the whole time, but one X-Man’s sacrifice could turn the tide! Don’t miss the penultimate chapter of the X-Event of 2010! | ImagePart19 = X-Factor Vol 1 206.jpg | NamePart19 = | Synopsis19 = A SECOND COMING TIE-IN! Part 3 of 3 At last! All the members of X-Factor are reunited in this climactic, slam-bang X-plosion of a conclusion as Trask decides to take matters into his own hands and personally direct the forces of the Mutant Response Division into a full blown war against everyone's favorite mutant detective team! | ImagePart20 = X-Men Hellbound Vol 1 2.jpg | NamePart20 = | Synopsis20 = It’s the X-Men vs. DEATH—literally! With Bastion and his forces cutting through their teammates back on Earth, Cannonball and his team of X-Men know that they need to complete their mission and get back to the front fast. But that’s easier said than done; a trip to Hell never quite goes as planned. With Magik still nowhere in sight, the X-Men’s mission to retrieve her only becomes more complicated when one of their own is corrupted by Limbo’s influence. | ImagePart21 = X-Men Second Coming Vol 1 2.jpg | NamePart21 = | Synopsis21 = | ImagePart22 = X-Men Hellbound Vol 1 3.jpg | NamePart22 = | Synopsis22 = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:X-Men Events